Ojamajo doremi MelodyNote
by dont make me use the deathnote
Summary: rated k ROMANCE , ADVENTURE , SADNESS ! all there things in this story , the ojamajos are back , well doremi momoko and pop , with new friends , and are putting there lives at rick to protect ur lives , so R
1. we're aprentices again

**I'M A WITCH APPRENTENCE AGAIN!**

"FEW! I'm beat" shouted Doremi walking in from the witch world, you see doremi and pop were helping majo rika move back to the witch world just so they can have one last look before they closed it down. " This would be way easier with mag-" pop stopped before doremi got upset, but it was too late. Pop looked over at doremi, she had her head looking at the floor with a very sad look "Doremi , I –"

Doremi stopped pop before she could finish and said " I miss the good old days , when ai-chan, onpu-chan , momo-chan Hazuki-chan and Hana-chan w-we're all with m-me.." Before Doremi noticed she had tears come down her cheeks. Pop had no clue what was going on, only that here older sister was upset and she wanted to cheer her up.

**(FEW MONTHS LATER) **

"MAMA!PAPA!I'M OUT." Doremi walked out the door and waved to the younger sister still half a sleep. Every morning Doremi would walk by the maho-doh remembering all the good times everyone had there . Some times you would catch her saying spells "Pirika pirilala poporina peperuto." Doremi said in a whispering "everyone come back…" she ended a spell with a sad ending, and in tears.

After school she walked home talking to here friends Alice and Hikari, when she saw a moving truck drive by and in it she thought she saw momoko. She took a deep gasp and felt tears going down her face " doremi whats wrong !" shouted alice, " are you ok …?" asked Hikari , " nothing , just got something in my eye.." doremi shook her head and smiled a big smile.

**_Later That Day_**

Doremi was in her room looking at her ceiling when she herd a knock at her window. She looked up at her window and saw majo rika in frog form " Doremi the queen wants to see you" Majo rika looked at her and was about to cry.

Once in the witch world Doremi looked around and said " long time since I was here.". As they landed at the castle Doremi saw a little figure run up to her " MAMA DOREMI!" at that moment doremi knew who it was " HANA-CHAN!" doremi caught hana-chan in her arms and hugged her tight till she almost stopped breathing .

" mama the queen has really good news to tell you." Hana-chan looked at doremi and smiled with a very happy smile. Walking in to the castle doremi knelt to the ground and looked at the queen "nice to see you my queen … its been a while."

Doremi looked at the queen who was smiling " its very nice to see you again doremi. Now I have very good news and very bad news as well…"the queen stated. " what is it " doremi said looking worried but excited.

" the witch world has evil going around ….. evil is a cloud the covers many areas and is able to turn any person evil …. It already got the wizard world.. and...i'm sorry doremi" doremi looked at the queen almost in tears hearing about Akatsuki-kun "so we need you to become a witch apprentice once more so you and the others can defeat it …" the queen said . "but … wait a minute , you said 'others ' right … what do you mean ?" doremi said with question marks poping all around her.

Doremi suddenly saw a girl dressed in a yellow apprentice dress with the same hair as momoko…..oh wait it was momoko. " momo-chan …. Is that you ?" doremi looked at the apprentice closer and noticed it was … it was MOMOKO!

Doremi ran up to the witch and hugged her tighter then she hugged hana-chan. they both started to cry " Yo ...do...re...mi… I .. I missed... you "momoko said out of breath but with a very happy look . " Momo-chan … I … I " doremi stoped hugging momoko . "Momo-chan .. What are you doing here ?" doremi asked ."I'll tell you later doremi-chan. Right now you need to transform into a apprentice." Momoko looked realy worried. "here take this doremi." Majo rika handed doremi a belt. "what is this for ? " doremi said looking at majo rika with a puzzled look. "use it to transform. momoko show her how to use it." " right " momoko turned back to a normal girl and showed doremi how to use the belt .

Momoko picked up the compact and opened (the compact look's like haha-chans ) Tapped it once and put it back in the belt . she tapped her waist and turned around , and a yellow skirt appered . she then tapped both wrists and claped them twice and frilly gloves appeared . she then tapped her head and a hat with a bow appeared . then she tapped her feet and cute yellow boots appered. For the last time she hit her chest and spun around and a yellow shirt appeared with puffy sleeves. " pretty wtichie momoko-chii" . then doremi tried.

" pretty wichie doremi-chii "

Doremi looked at her self ." WOW! Totally kool!" doremi said looking at her outfit . But momoko's outfit was different . Doremi's had a yellow bow around her waist and music notes on her boots. While momoko's had musc notes on her skirt and puffy balls at the tips of her dress. " Momoko , Doremi we have one more surprise." Majo rika pointed at the stairs. Momoko and doremi looked at the stairs with a surprised look. It was …


	2. two new aprentices

**2 NEW OJAMAJO'S**

"NOW WAY ! it cant be!" doremi shoute at a young girl in a red ojamajo outfit , and happenes to look like doremi. "POP!"doremi and momoko shouted. " pop-chan i thought u didnt pass ur level one exam when we stopped being aprentices." momoko said catching doremi from fainting."yes but the queen thought u guys needed some help defeating the evil" pop replied smiling. "POP WHAT TRICK DID U PULL ON THE QUEEN TO GET HER TO PUT U AT THE SAME LEVEL AS US... WE WANT THE TRUTH!"doremi shouted at her little sister. " I TOLD U THE TRUTH, THE QUEEN ASKED ME TO BE ONE THE SAME LEVEL AS U GUYS!" pop said stairing evily at doremi.

The queen the butted in " its ture i asked her for her help, the evil is strong and can destroy anything or anyone , and even if you dont like it , u willl understand soon why i asked her." pop looked at her sister sticking her tongue. "queen i knoticed something , majo rika is in frog form.. i thought she was turned back to normal back when... everyone was here" momoko stated. the queen replied " well the evil put the curse back on the witches and majo rika was fine befor-" " AND I HATE THIS FORM MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD, IT PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH! i want to be my beautiful self again." everyone laughed.

" wait ! dose that mean were working at the maho-dou again!" doremi said looking searous. everyone stoped laughing and precked up."yeah, everytime we do its a differnt theam... whats the theam this time?" momoko said looking at the queen.  
the queen answered " yes this dose mean you'll be working at the maho-dou again, and the theam is a ...secret."

**BACK AT THE MAHO-DOU**

" aprentices please preform a magical stage " the queen said looking at the aprentices. they nodded . "um queen ... how will we ... we dont have wands." doremi looked at the others wondering as well. " tap ur belts and the rest is up to the bealt." the queen said." ok i'll go first." pop said happly. she tapped her belt and reached up in the sky , and a red wand appeared with a orb on the top came up with seven music notes surounding it and a white star on top. the others tryed, doremi's was pink and momoko's was yellow." wow! way kool !"doremi shouted."now u may preform the magical stage" the queen said.

" Pirika pirilala nobiyaka ni! "  
" Perutan petton sawayaka ni! "  
" Pipito purito hogaraka ni! "

then everyone shouted " magical stage ! " befor the knew it the maho-dou was a music/karaoke shop . " thats our theam a music shop."doremi said looking at it with a weird look."and karaoke as well doremi ." pop stated. the girls walked in and heard faint music in the background , they walked further in and they can hear the music better , they walked in to a room saying #1 on it and saw a girl singing **(song : c'est la vie , by: aino minako)**

**doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsuki ugoka sarete ima**  
**watashi no sore ha hajimatta kimi o motomeru omoi**

**yotei chouwa no chousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni**  
**JINSEE mo sukoshi ZURE tara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**

**atsui kimochi ha C'est la vie**  
**watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri**  
**C'est la vie anata o aishi tsudzuketai**  
**me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho**  
**kakenukete**

**hito ha naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no**  
**toki ha naze ichibyou sae mo tachi tomaranai no darou**

**omoi ga kenai doko kagane**  
**kutsuzure o okosu mitai ni**  
**tokidoki ha mune no doko ka ga setsunakunattari suru kedo**

**kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie**  
**watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu**  
**C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu**  
**nani mo mienai dakedo nani ka ga mitai kara**  
**oikakete**

**yotei chouwa no chousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni**  
**JINSEE mo sukoshi ZURE tara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**

**atsui kimochi ha**  
**C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri**  
**C'est la vie anata o aishi tsudzuketai**  
**C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu**  
**C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu**

**me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho**  
**kakenukete**  
**kakenukete**

" MAJO RIKA ! when did you get back, and who are these girls ?" the girl said looking at the girls. the girl had long blond hair , pasted her butte, and in pig tales with a black aprentice sute on." Satsuki this is doremi, momoko , and pop . there ur fello aprentices"majo rika showed her pointing out who is who." O ur the famous witch aprentices majo rika talked about all the time say how-" majo rika cut satsuki off befor she said anything else " so satsuki how bout showing the girls how to change to there conducters outfits." satsuki nodded.

satsuki taped the compact and spun around and her suit turned into a dress with layes and her hat turned in to a burriet, her shoes were turned into flats and her gloves disapered. " WOW SO KOOL " the red yellow and pink aprentice's yelled." now you try " satsuki said smiling. the did as told. "wow i look so cute in this" doremi said spining showing off the outfit. "kinda differnt form our patisseries uniforms" momoko said . " wow my first time in a uniform ... so kool ." pop said in excitement.


	3. FLAT4 i mean FLATS 5 !

_hi everyone i know on the last two i didnt say anything at the top but i was just starting of ..so now the flat4 i mean flats 5 come in and they have a new guy named sai , him and satsuki knew eachother for years. and i know some parts make no sence but i was preashered by my lil sis to work faster so i can get to the chapter about momokos crush... oop's i wasnt sapose to say that ^^"...forget everything you heard *demond-angle waving her arm's around you|* R&R plzzzzzz ._

FALT 4 ...i mean FLATS 5 !

it was a boring day at the maho-dou, doremi , momoko , pop and there new friend were all doing something... that totaly had nothing to so with work . momoko was texting aiko about them being aprentices , doremo and pop were fighting , and satsuki was watching doremi and pop fight , routing for pop. " Why is the maho-dou so slow... its never like that " momoko said putting her phone down . everyone looked at her . " well momo-chan , they kinda dont know we're open." satsuki said looking around.

" we need a way to get people to come and buy stoff ... or at least go karaoking." pop said with her finger on her chin. " I GOT IT " doremi shouted " lets have a mini concert so people could come here." as doremi said that five boys walked in " AWWW no onpu-chan... o well." a familler voice said. doremi and the others turned around. " FLAT 4 ! BUT !" momoko and doremi said with wide eyes.

satsuki looked at the fifth boy with and upsetting look . " srry " he wisppered walking by. " actually its ... ready guys" tooru said looking at the guys as they nodded

"F fugio" fugio said making an F shape "L leon " leon said making an L shape "A Akatsuki " Akatsuki said making an A shape "T tooru " tooru said making an T shape "S sai " the new guy said makinf an S shape " and we're FLATS 5 !" all of the guys said at the same time

the girls sweat's droped. " umm doremi are you going to introduce us to the guys" pop said tugging her sisters slive " o yeah everyone this is my liltle sister pop and my new friend satsuki" doremi sai pointing out whos who. " SATS-CHAN!" the new orange haired boy in a vlack wizard outfit ran up and hugged satsuki. obveously the boy was trying to make a sean." hi ... sai ... how ... u been since we last saw each other ..."  
satsuki said trying to breath." well ... pretty good.. the others want you to visit tho." the boy said smiling.

"u guys knoe each other ." akatsuki said looking at how close they were. " yup " the boy said it happyly while satsuki said it saddly. " we kew each other since preschool " the boy said . " anyways ... doremi when are we going to start planing the concert." satsuki said trying to change the subject." what concert " they guys said questionably." well me and the girls were think of having a mini concert to get people to notice the shop. and satsuki is the main atraction." doremi said smiling

" you gotta be kidding me ... satsuki sing ... that would never happen" sai said laughing his ass off. " that wasnt very nice to say to her s-" pop was inturped by singing **(song beautiful wish. search it up on youtube please ^^)**

_**Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarate me wo samasu**_  
_**Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de**_  
_**yume wo miteta no**_

everyone looked at satsuki " sats-chan." doremi said smiling. doremi looked over at sai who was in shock from hearing his best friend sing.

_**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru**_  
_**Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai**_  
_**kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**_

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**_  
_**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**_  
_**yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa**_  
_**sekai no namida ga nemutteru**_

_**Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita**_  
_**Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta**_  
_**donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo**_  
__

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**_  
_**Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite**_  
_**asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo**_  
_**watashi no negai wa tokete iru**_

_**Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane**_  
_**Subete gakieru sonna hi ga kite**_  
_**hitotsu no ai wo utaitai aoi umi no naka de**_

_**Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru**_  
_**watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni**_

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara**_  
_**Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite**_  
_**yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa**_  
_**sekai no namida ga nemutteru **_

" wow sats-chan that was soo ... wow" sai said regreating what he said " ... i ... i can sing ... its just that you or the guys never heard me befor" satsuuki said looking down. everyone was quiet till leon shouted " When do we get that concert started" everyone looked up and smile.


	4. THE BIG CONCERT

_yay ! the next chapter is all about momoko and this "guy" ... i cant wait ... my sister was so happy with me . cause i told her the plot and she cryed ... i cant wait! o and R&R ^^_

**THE BIG CONCERT**

the ojamajo's and flats5 were all working hard to get the concert done . momoko , pop , leon , fugio , and tooru were all working on the decorations , the stage , and the equiptment . while doremi, akatsuki , satsuki and sai were haning out fliers.

**with momoko and the others**

"wow this is hard work" pop said trying to twrill the ribbons on the ballons. " here pop-chan let me help you." momoko said walking over as well as all of the guys who had no clue how to do that eather.

" you take the scissor's and put them on the ribbon , hold the ribbon in place and pull the scissors along the ribbon really fast." momoko showed everyone and made the ribbon curl . " wow momo-chan , where did you learn this stoff at." leon said walking back to what he was doing befor. " well i had an old friend who taought me everything." momoko said looking up smiling."was it majo monroe that showed you all this kool stoff." pop said looking at momoko. momoko shoke her head "no. he was my best friend back in america." they all looked at her.

**with doremi and the others**

" wow i have almost no fliers left " satsuki said going to go get more . " alot of people want to hear you sing sats-chan " sai said smiling , and made satsuki blush.

" well i still have alot to hand out." doremi said pouting ." i'll go in the city park and see how the others are doing putting up stoff." doremi said walking away , akatsuki followed leaving sai and satsuki alone. " hey sai why didnt you listen to orders not to join flat 4 yet." satsuki said staring at sai with a unhappy look."well i hear they were in town and i didnt want to lose the chance." sai sais handing out fliers. " you know masters going to get really mad right !... and i hate hearing him yell at you ... it ..." satsuki started to tear up. " sats-chan nothing's going to happen promise." sai said smiling at satsuki . " promise." satsuki smiled back.

**back with momoko and the others**

" MOMO-CHAN, POP!" everyone turned around and smiled ." hi doremi-chan, why arnt you helping satsuki and sai with hand out fliers?" momoko said looking at the two." well we figured that there would be more people to hand out fliers here to " doremi looked at the big crowed wondering what's going on. the two ran off and handed out fliers. " well doremi never changes dose she. when she has something planed she goes for it." a strange girl with purple hair sholder langhth , a purple tanktop on and black skinny jeans." who are you " pop said wondering how that girl knows doremi. " i cant bealive you cant remeber me pop-chan, maby this will help your memory.

_**Chitchana te no hira ha**_  
_**NEMOPHILA no hana**_  
_**Pukkuri hoppeta ha**_  
_**ERICA no tsubomi**_  
_**Atatakai haru no**_  
_**Soyokaze mitai na matsuge**_

_**Saa oyasumi no jikan da yo**_  
_**Suteki na LADY ni naru**_  
_**Yume wo mite hosii yo**_

_**Suyasuya ude no naka**_  
_**Kawaii negao**_  
_**Mamoritai zutto**_  
_**LUPINUS no hana no you ni sotto**_

" OMG ! ONPU-CHAN " momoko and pop rand up to the girl in tears hugging her. " when did you get here." momoko said letting go of onpu. " well my tour was dealied so i came back here for a while to visit. "onpu said " but dont tell doremi-chan se wa na-i-sho " onpu added with her finger on her lip's and winked. they all nodded.

**the next day**

" hi everyone , and welcome to the maho-dou mini concert , we hope you all like it." doremi said smiling " frist up is my good friend momoko Asuka" doremi said introducing her frind on satge **(song :Hitorijime from : car captors sakura)**

_**Atashi wa motto motto motto**_  
_**Yokubari wagamama ni naru**_  
_**Kono mama anata wo gyutto tojikometai no**_  
_**Mite iru dake omotte 'ru dake to kimete 'ta kedo**_

_**Hon no chotto demo nagaku kou shite tonari ni itai yo**_  
_**Dokka de sugoi juutai shite inai ka na**_  
_**Daisuki da yo Bureeki wa mou kikanai**_

_**Kotoba no ura Kanjite 'ru dare ka ni**_  
_**Tachi-uchi dekinai nara**_  
_**Ima dake demo Isshun dake demo**_  
_**Anata no kokoro wo hitorijime shitai**_

" thanks momo-chan , next we have one of our new members , satsuki mamoru." doremi said intrducing satsuki. " hi everyone i'm new at the maho-dou so i hope you like my singing."** ( song : c'est la vie by aino minako)**

_**Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima**_  
_**Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi**_

_**Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni**_  
_**JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**_

_**Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie**_  
_**Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri**_  
_**C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai**_  
_**Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho**_  
_**Kakenukete**_

everyone cheered for her . the day went on and the concert ended."WOW ! that was soo kool ." leon said " i was very surprise that momoko coul sing " fugio said looking at momoko. " yeah momo-chan is there anything you cant do." satsuki said looking at momoko "well yeah i cant draw." they all looked at her shocked . " well . we'll help you then." doremi said smiling at momoko . momoko thought to herseld _but the next time we meet he was going to heach me._


	5. momoko's lost love part 1

i'v been telling you about this chapter since ... well chapter 3 ... i hope you like it =)

**momoko's lost love part 1**

" momo-chan , someones on the phone for you" momoko's mom yelled. "comeing ." momoko said running down the stairs. " i'll be right there doremi" momoko said , she then heared a male voice giggle at her. " your not doremi are you." momoko said." no srry momo-chi" she knew that voice the moment she heard it . "...rex..." momoko said crying.

**at the maho-dou**

momoko just walked in , with her face all red . " momo-chan are you all right?" doremi said walking up to momoko."o yes why do you ask doremi-chan" momoko said , pop walked over with a weaird face on " its a boy you like isant it momo-chan." when pop said that momoko blushed even harder. satsuki then was interested in the conversation.

when momoko sat down she told the story ." well it all started when i was helping majo monroe out."

***flashback***

" majo monroe we need more flour.. i'll go get some in the back" a 9 year old momoko said walking into the back of the shop.  
" ok momoko" the witch said . then someone knocked on the door

"hello." the witch said as she opened the door . there standed a boy about momoko's age, with short red hair and goggles on the top of his head , he wore a black shirt under a red vert and taned colored pair of pants. " hi majo monroe" the boy said smiling. " o why hello rex .. how have you been" mojo monroe said smiling. " well i have be-" rex was cut of by loud banging noises and a loud " OW!"

the two ran into the room and saw momoko on the floor with flour everywheres on her , and they sraeted to laugh at her " it's not funny , it realy hert." momoko said pouting. " srry but you shoul look at your self." rex said helping momoko up . momoko walked to a mirror . she started to giggle " i do look funny , dont i... o by the way i'm momoko." momoko stook her hand out waiting for him to shake it ." hi i'm rex " the two shook hands.

***end of flash back***

" after that me and rex hung out all the time , he was my best friend , till i found out my ture feelings."

***another flash back*(god i have a lot of flashbacks.. ^^")**

"hey momoko , whats with the long face?" rex said looking at momoko " well mama and papa say we're going to move back to japan... and ...well" momoko said crying. " momo-chan . you know no matter where you are in this world, no matter if you or i are dead , we're still best friends." rex said making momoko blush. " and even if i die i'm stll with you " rex added. " how" momoko said looking at rex. " because when i die i want to be the sky."rex looked up at the sky. (i got that line from a realy realy beautiful movie ... i mean...XD)." well i have to go see if majo monroe is back yet. bye." momoko said waving good bye.

***end of flashback again***

" that was the day i fell in love with him , and the day he found out i was a witch." momoko said looking down blushing." ogm momoko that was sooooooo romantic!" doremi said with hearts poping up around her." well have you hear from him to tell hi how you feel." pop said walking up to momoko. momoko nodded " today befor i came here , was the frist time he contacted me." momoko said blushing even more. "what did he say!" every one yelled. "he wants me to go to visit him in america." momoko said slowly looking up. " well then lets go to america" doremi said .

" so that was the 'friend' you talked about" tooru walked in " when did you guys get here." satsuki said looking at them " right when momoko started to talk." fugio said." well can we come to america to" leon said as well walking in. " sure " the girls said.

**in america**

" so which one is his house" satsuki said looking at all the houses. " ummm i think ... that one" momoko pointed at the house with a black mini van in front. they landed in the back and de transformed. 'knock knock' momoko knocked in the back door . a woman in a black dress came out. " hello.." she looked at momoko " hi is rex here" momoko looked around " momo-chan didnt you get my letter?" rex's mom said looking at momoko " no why?" momoko said with a questionably look. the ladie started to cry " momoko... rex is...rex is dead"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

OMG , i didnt see that comeing ... and i wrote the dame thing ... o wow... well now you have something to R&R about now... i cant waite to see what i write next...


	6. momoko's lost love part 2

**momoko's lost love part 2**

**last time on ojamajo doremi meloy note**

" momo-chan didnt you get my letter?" rex's mom said looking at momoko " no why?" momoko said with a questionably look. the ladie started to cry " momoko... rex is...rex is dead" momoko was shoucke , she felt tears come out of her eyes." no...no it cant be...rex.." momoko said backing away." o momoko" doremi said with her hands on her mouth." he died of cancer ... and his last words were ... momoko." his mom said looking at momoko.

"momo-chan" satsuki and pop said. the boys said nothing at all . momoko ran , not knowing where she was going but , she just ran. everyone ran after her , except sai and satsuki " tell eric ... i wont forgive him this time." satsuki knew who called momoko , and wasnt very happy about it . stasuki then started to run after momoko.

**with momoko**

momoko stoped at a graveyard and walked to a certian stone " rex i knew you would be here... why did u never called me , or wrote to me, or told me u were sick!...rex... WHY !" momoko droped down on the ground and cried. she got up and transformed in to her witch uniform and started her spell.

"Perutan petton palalila pon! plez let re-" leon ran up to momoko and stoped her from the spell , momoko got lose , " plez let rex know how i feel !" momoko droped to the ground in tears. suddently a flash of white light appeared. momoko got up and looked aroung and saw a male dressed in white P.J's "..rex..." momoko got a closer look "REX" everyone looked at her.

momoko ran up to him and hugged him . " rex ... why didnt you tell me you were sick... why didnt you tell me ..." momoko started to cry even more. " i ... i didnt want to worry you momo-chi... i wrote letters apon letters but ... i couldnt send them ... i didnt have the courage to ...tell you... how i ... f-feel."Rex said blushing . the other ojamajo's were saing "AWWW" while the wizards went "ewww" ( i'm srry i ha to ruin the moment ^^.. i'm sooo evil for that.)

"rex.. i know how you feel but do you know how i feel." momoko said looking up at rex. "no" rex replied. momoko stanted on her tippie toes and wisspred into rex's ear " i love you...rex" momoko looked at rex , and kissed him. everyone was shocked..(frankly...so am i o.O) "momo-chi" rex blushed more. rex backed up smiled and waved goodbye."BYE REX" momoko yelled " HOPE SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY". momoko stared up at the sky and smiled..

**back at the maho-dou 3 days later**

"momoko isan't here to day..." satsuki said looking at door."come to think of it she hasn't come since ... well you know" pop said looking at satsuki " i know lets go visite her after work today." doremi said in a happy tone . everyone else nodded. except the guys.

**at momoko's house**

'knock knock knock' doremi knocked on the door and momoko came to the door " o hi everyone " momoko said smiling . " come in" momoko said moving out og the way. " momo-chan , why havent you been at work lately?" doremi said with a worried face." well i thought i'd stay home for a while to pay respect to rex.."momoko said looking down .

" o" everyone said . " but i think i'll go back to work tomorrow ..k " momoko looked up an smiled."k" everyone said. after a while everyone left an momoko sighed in realife. she walked over to the window and looked at the sky. " rex... i love you."

_o... i didnt see any of that happening ... o well next chapter the star school again... o did i forget to tell you ... doremi started summer vacation the frist chapter...srry^^" anyways she get two unexpected classmates...i wonder who..._


	7. new classmates , and a new year

_ok this chapter was made out of bordom... i need help . after the momoko's lost love thing i lost my writers tuch.. GRRRR ! the same thing happens to me in skool all the time. GRRRR so i was wondering if you can help by reading and then reviewing for me PLEZZZZZ i need your help (i'm telling the truth this time)...so R&R._

**new classmates , and a new year.**

"doremi, DOREMI GET UR ASS OUT OF BEAD U LAZY PICE OF ..." pop walked up to doremi with a blowhorn in one hand and a wissle in the other, " 5 more min's mommy " doremi said turning around. since pop's plan a didnt work it was time for plan b." doremi... mama has stake on the table for you." pop said wispering in doremi's ears.

" STAKE!" doremi sat up and looked at pop "ROFLMFMAO" pop said laughing at doremi."pop y did you get me up sooooo early." doremi said looking at her clock , it saying 6:30 "well doremi... i'll say it super slow." pop said " fucking skool starts today and ur not up!" pop said realy fast. " pop i thought u said u were going to say it slow ... and WHAT DO YOUR MEAN SKOOL STARTS TODAT!" doremi said getting ready. " well it shuld say on your calender." pop said pointing at her calender which says ' monday september 3rd back 2 skool ' pop sighed."i'm going to get ready."

**few min's later**

"bye mama! bye papa!" doremi said running for alices house. after going to alices house and hikari's house the three were off to school. " so doremi i saw you at the maho-dou concert ... i'll be sure to drop by sometime." hikari said looking at doremi smiling. " yea .. you know how much i love music... not as much as gardening tho." alice said looking up.

" YO ! DOREMI! " a male voice said , doremi turned around " FLATS 5!" doremi looked at the five boys running up to her. "are you guys going to my school?"doremi asked "yup , we thought it would be a good idea since ...well" tooru said .

"umm doremi introduce us to these nice young men" hikari said looking at the guys " ok ... everyone this is alice she's in my class , and the one that sounds like an old granny is also my friend hikari" doremi said pointing out whos who. " i do not act like a granny... i thought we talked this out ... i'm mama , ur big sis , and alice is lil sis.." hikari said acting all snutty. " um hika-chan i thought we thought that was stupid." alice said pointing out last year in gym.

"oooo my aly-chi mama never said that" hikari said hugging alice . " ummm well its very nice to meet you girl's." akatsuki said making hikari blush." but we have to get to school" leon said pointing out the time.

**at school**

"feww we maed it on time" doremi and the others said at the same time. the bell rang and everyone was in there seats. "ok class , today we have two new students, and i hope you treat them well" miss(what ever you want to call her) said telling the girls to come in. normaly doremi never gave a rats ass about new students , but when she saw them she standed up and screamed "MOMO-CHAN , SATS-CHAN!" everyone looked at her. "doremi do you know them" the teacher said looking at doremi as well

"of corse i do , there my best friends , the one with loops in her hair is momoko asuka an the other one is satsuki mamoru."

doremi looke at hikari who was looking at her evily." you guys are ybeat friends two" doremi made a come back befor hikari got rely mad."umm momoko , satsuki how bout telling us about ur selves." the teacher said smiling. " ok i'll go frist," momoko said writeing her name on the bord."hi i'm momoko asuka , i like cooking, sports , my friends , o and i use to live in america."momoko said smiling.

"ok i'll go next" satsuki said also writeing her name in the bord " hi i'm satsuki mamoru , in like singing , sports , shoping , working at the maho-dou with everyone , the rest is a na-i-sho" satsuki ended." now dose anyone have any questions."the teacher asked , a lot of people raised there hands, onley the people who knew momoko didnt.

" umm you frist" the teacher pointed to a girl ." ummm momoko , u use to live in america right, can you speek some english for us" the girl asked "ok."momoko said she then started to talk (think of momoko speeking the way she did the frist ep of motto) " i hope we all get along this year" momoko said it in perfect english. the whole class shouted teacher picked someone else " satsuki can you sing use some thing" a boy asked " sure" satsuki opened her mouth **(song : secreat princess from: shugo chara)**

_**Kimi no tsuku tame iki fushigi na mahou mitai**_  
_**Hajimari wo yasashiku nee sasayaite**_

_**Mayoi no mori hikaru RINGO hitoku chikajireba**_  
_**DOKI DOKI tomaranaku naru**_

_**SUTEKI kimi no ESUKOOTO ni**_  
_**Toki meku no Secret Princess**_  
_**GARASU no kutsu niau kashira **_  
_**Daijoubu odorou**_

_**Naranai sono TUXEDO mo**_  
_**Mito rechau Secret Princess**_  
_**Sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni niwa no kinitsu nai da**_  
_**Reiji ni naru made mitsumetete atashi dake wo**_

WOW the whole class said again. once lunch hit doremi asked momoko and satsuki if they wanted to eat lunch on the roof with her and the others. on the roof doremi's friends were there."hi , umm , hikari and , ummm alice right" momoko said looking at the two . " yeah whats it to yea" hikari said all kool girl like " mama you know better not to do that to new friends." doremi said to hikari.

" why do you care . o right there your best friends not ours... o thats right i know a lie when i hear it doremi" hikari said refering to eariler that day."hika-chan...i" doremi said looking at her friend."doremi dont call me hika-chan , onley my friends call me that.. now why dont you talk to your realy kool best friends that everyone loves ." hikari ran off slaming the roof door.

" hika-chan" alice said " srry about her , she thinks you'll leave use and never be our friend again ... and frankly .. i think so to" alice said leaving to go get hikari." i ... i didnt know you guys felt that way." doremi said looking at the door sadly.

now you see what i mean by ' made out of bordom ' i searously lost my tuch... HELP MEEEEEEE PLEZZZZ !


	8. hikari's and momoko's talk

_ok so doremi and her friends from skool arnt frienda any more... or are they ... i was confused a bit... and i know in the last chapter i kept saying i needed help writing and i still do , i was up half the night thinking of a plot thingy for this story ... and reviewing helps a lot , it gives me ideas for chapters... so R&R_

**hikari's and momoko's talk. are they friends now?**

at the maho-dou they were working an averiage day, momoko was working cash , satsuki and pop were showing people to the karaoke rooms and doremi ... well doremi was doing nothing just think about the other day at school.

later when the maho-dou calumed satsuki asked doremi "doremi-chan are you all right ... you've been like this since the other day." satsuki looked at doremi." umm ... well , no ... it's just... there my friends and i made them feel that way ... and.." doremi looked down in a shame. momoko then stormed out of the store .

**with momoko (momoko's P.O.V)**

"i cant bealive that girl ... she made doremi feel so bad for something me and satsuki did... frankly.. i have no clue what we did" i just started walking , i had no clue where but i just did. after a while i made it somewheres , the place where we had the concert. i looked around and saw hikari . she was just sitting there doing nothing .

" hey hikari , do you know what you did to doremi!" i walked over to her she just sat there . " she's saying everything is her falt , and that u and alice hate her because of what she said , you know that i knew her longer and me and satsuki know her more... and " i said angerly , i then looked at hikari she was crying

" are you ok " i asked now worrying " i know it wasnt her falt ... i know i did all of it ... and i know you knew her longer ... its just , she was my onley friend at the begian of the year last year . she said she knew how i felt that all of her friends went there seperait ways as well..." hikari said looking up at me ,

" i never wanted anyone to take doremi away from me ... but i knew if one of her old friends cane back ... she would mever be our friend again . " i knew how sad she must of been ... i had to say something " you know if you gave me and satsuki a chance we may of been realy good friends... and it's never to late to start over. "

i held out my hand standing up , all of a sudden a big black cloud covered us " evil " i grabed hikari's hand and ran , we ran as fast as we could but it still fallowed , i looked back and hikari's long orange hair was flying with the wing , and i noticed a big black figure in the back... i stoped , and thought , i need to transform but hikari's here , and , o who gives a shit anymore , i have to save her . " hikari, i'm going to show you something , and promise not to say the word k." hikari nodded not knowing what i was going to do , i pulled out my compact

" prettie witchie momoko-chi"

i looked at hikari who was in shock but ... i had to do this ... it was the onley way.

**(hikari's P.O.V)**

i saw her standing right in fromt of me , she was a witch.. but she told me not to say that she was .. i wonder why . but the girl i hated the most was something i wanted to be all the time as a kid." kool " was all i could say , then that thing came running at us , l was so scared then i heared momoko say some waird spell thingy

"Perutan petton palalila pon! stop that figure !" i helpe even tho i wasnt a witch i said the spell i mae up when i was a kid "hunnyhunny pupi lolilolipop! help momoko" i said walking up beside momoko. momoko looked at me and smiled , all of a sudden a white light apered in front of me and it turned into a belt " ... hikari...ur a witch " at that momment i knew what to do

" prettie witchie hikari-chi"

**(normal P.O.V)**

momoko looked at hikari and she summone her wand , they both knew it wouldn't work but they tryed it any ways, they begun magical stage

"Perutan petton sawayaka ni!"  
"hunnyhunny lolli sawayaka ni ! "

" **MAGICAL STAGE** ! stop that figure" a bright ball of light appered and flew at the thing but it dissapared befor the went to see what it was.  
" i cant bealive i'm a wit-." hikari stopped her self from saing witch . " it's ok you can say it." momoko smiled " I'M A WITCH , I'M A WITCH , I'M A WITCHHHHH!" hikari yelle at the top of her lungs , making momoko laugh at her. " hey whats so funny " hikari said laughing as well.

_o wow i like this chapter , it shows how much of a good friend momo-chan is , ok so i still need help , i was lucky i was able to come up with this , so could you plezzzzzzzzz R&R_


	9. the truth about evil

_ok tell me how you think about it , it took me a while because i was drawing pic's of them ... i posted them on youtube so if you want to see them heres the http _

_(_.com/watch?v=EL70d3M6dPA_) i hope it give you an idea on what the girls look like ...R&R_

**the truth about evil **

"i wonder where momo-chan is , after she stormed out of here i-" satsuki said getting cut off by momoko walking into the door, " o momo-chan i was just talking about you" satsuki said. "a la lu ga hikari ble lended up bleeing evil , she loiii witch!" momoko said realy fast panicing , doremi and satsuki looked at pop " ok , i'll translate."

pop said walking up to momoko who by then fainted " ehh hem ... i ended up seeing hikari , we ran into some evil ans shes a witch!" pop said the same way as momoko and added a faint. "oh , so you ran in to evil, and..." Doremi said pausing a while after "and". "HIKARI'S A WITCH" satsuki and doremi said wide eyed.

after a while momoko woke up . she explaned more on what happened "so your telling us she said some random spell and became a witch" pop said " pretty much" momoko added. " well dose she know we're witches " satsuki said looking at momoko . " well i'll call hikari an tell her to come and visit."doremi said shouting." why didn't i think of that." momoko said hitting her fourhead. doremi was about to call her up when she remembered what she did to her , doremi looked down . " hey doremi , how bout i call her " momoko said takeing the phone , momoko called her up :

_"hello" hikari said_

_"hi hikari , its momoko" momoko said realy loudly_

_"o momo-chan...hi" hikari said in a very happy tone, knowing she had a friend in momoko ._

_" um hika-chan , i was wondering if you could stop by the maho-dou today , its about witch stoff." momoko said hopeing no costomers were in the store._

_"ok, i'll be there soon, i hope doremi will forgive me ." hikari said to momoko saddly._

_"ok bye" momoko said hanging up the phone._

"ok shes on her way now " momoko said smiling " i hope she forgives me for what i did " doremi said looking at the ground. " i'm sure she will " satsuki said putting her arm around doremi. they waited a while for hikari , and pop saw her walk in . " hi hika- sempai " pop said walking up to her " o hello pop , is there anyone else here ? " she asked looking around . pop reaplied dragging her in to the back " yup , there in this room here " pop pointed out karaoke room , the one where the girls meet satsuki. ( room #1 for those of you who dont remeber. ^^)

hikari walked into a room to see doremi and the others , fixing up the stage . " o hika-chan , your here " momoko said hoping off the steping stool. " yup , now what did you want to show me ." hikari said smiling at momoko , momoko replied " watch" they all took out there compacts.

"prittie witchi doremi-chi"  
"prittie witchi momoko-chi"  
"prittie witchi pop-chi"  
"prittie witchi satsuki-chi"

hikari was shocked , " your all witches as well " hikari looked at doremi , and then looked down . doremi walked up to hikari ." hikari , i'm so srry for what i did , i never knew u felt like that ." doremi looked down. hikari wass shocked , not because of what doremi said , but that she was saying srry ,

" doremi , theres no need to be srry , i'm the one who should be saying srry. i was getting mad at you because you wanted to introduce us to momoko and satsuki , its just i thought you were going to leave us for them " hikari looked down almost crying , but holding it in . all of a sudden hikari felt arms go around her " so are we friends again." doremi asked hikari hugging her , hikari repiled hugging doremi back " yup friends to the end "

momoko looked at the two , then heard a carriage in the back " a carriage ... THE QUEENS CARRIAGE!" momoko said panicing. " who" hikari said looking confused , " the queen of the witch world , you see i may of never meet her but majo rika told me alot about her ." satsuki said walking up to the others .

they walked out side to see a witch **(srry i forgot the carriage drivers name ^^") **driving the carriage , befor she said a thing momoko said "the queen wants to see us , so get in ." momoko said souning sercastic. the witch nodded. " we also want the wizards to come as well " the witch said looking at the boys in the window. the 5 boys walked out " OMG THERE THE BOYS FROM THE OTHER DAY , THERE WIZARDS" hikari said pointing at the wizards all happy like . "yup " doremi and the other said as there sweat droped.

**AT THE CASTLE**

" welcome doremi-chan , pop-chan , momo-chan , satsuki-chan, hikari-chan" the queen said looking at the girls neeling on the ground. " hello my queen , you summoned us " doremi said looking at the queen . " yes its about the evil." all the girls gasped , except for satsuki who startes sweating in fear. " the evil is getting stronger , and is starting to go into the human world, we found out the evil has a king and a group of wizards that are controling the evil. we also bealive theres a witch among them as well ." satsuki looked at sai who was nervous as well.

"well is there anyway to stop them." momoko said worried. " yes ... but you all need to find the ture friendship in your hearts." the queen said looking at the witches."ture ... friendship." they all said .

" umm queen , why did you summon us ? " akastuki said rubbing the back of his head. "o i heard you guy's were still alive , i wanted to know how you made it through ," the queen said looking at the boys . " yeah , how did you survive " doremi said looking at the guys strangly , flowed by the otthers , " well , we knew a witch can use a magical stage ... so we tried... and we were saved." leon said realy nervously.

hikari walked up to him " we kno ur lieing, so... WE WANT THE TRUTH!"hikari said looking at leon with dagered eyes. "well , the truth is , when the wizard world was atacked , we were in the human world." akastuki said looking away.

" and we wish we were there to help but..."tooru said walking beside akastuki. the girls looked at the wizards saddly. " well there was nothing you could do , u loseing ur world is like loseing someone you love ." momoko said refering to rex . " or growing close to something , and then letting them go there own way" hikari looked down remembering her old friends. " but even tho you lose it , you can retrive it back , with help from your friends . " doremi said holding akastuki's hand and looking into his sad eye's. he smiled " your right " doremi smiled back ,and everyone smiled as well.


	10. our new exams

_ok i know it sucks but i'm trying to get to the final as fast as i can , the next chapter is all about satsuki and sai , i cant wait._

**our new exams**

still at the castle pop asked a realy random question " queen , do we still get our fairies, i mean , i realy miss fafa." pop looked at the queen. "yeah , i realy miss dodo , and i bet she misses me two." doremi said looking around. " well they were put back into there cristals waiting for yor return . "the queen said making a red , pink , orange , yellow , blue and white ords appear " so will we get them back " momoko asked looking at her ord. " yes but you have to pass your level 9 exam to receve them". they nodded.

" um queen , what exams?" hikari asked " me and satsuki are new at this and ." hikari looked at satsuki , " satsuki got her fairy alredy." the queen said looking at satsuki , " sasa , come on out " satsuki said moving her hair , and a small black fairy with gray hair came out . " sa sa sasasasa" sasa said looking at the others " she says hello. " satsuki said looking at the others."when did you get your fairy sats-chan" doremi looked at satsuki ." when i was with majorika" satsuki replied.

" o , so when do we start our exam." momoko said looking at the queen. she replied " well because of the evil , we will have the test here , Motta and Mottamotta please enter." the two witches entered. " hello doremi , momoko , pop" the two said , they walked over to the wiches "so whats our exam, motta , mottamotta , " momoko said walking up to the two.

" well , since making something is way too easy , you guys will be preforming a concert , but you have to have all 4 main parts of it ," motta said too the witches , who knew they were going to ace it. " so lets do this." doremi said raseing her arm in the air. " i'll get the lights " momoko said " i'll get the instraments " pop said happy. " we'll get the audince " satsuki and hikari said together , " and i'll get the stage" doremi said , knowing she got the easy job .

the girls all worked realy hard to get everything done . three hours later , they were done . the stage was shaped like a music note , the instraments were all in place , the lights were set to a pasific color for each ojamajo. satsuki and hikari ran in the door with a whole bunch of witches. " yay lets get started " pop said running up to the red bass , hikari ran to the blue drums , doremi ran for the keybord , momoko ran for the gautiar , and satsuki went for the mic. they started to play.

**(song : heartful song , from: shugo chara)**

_**dare mo inai STAGE**_  
_**yume no jikan wa mou maku ga orite yuku**_  
_**kinou to onaji**_  
_**asu wa nido to konai to kizuku no**_

_**LAST SCENE wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo**_  
_**namida fuite tobira tatakou**_

_**atarashii watashi ni **_  
_**umarekawaru**_  
_**yuuki wo dashite **_  
_**hazukashi ga ranaide**_  
_**MY HEARTFUL SONG**_  
_**MY HEARTFUL SONG**_  
_**utau yo itsumademo **_  
_**anata ni todokimasu you ni**_

_**itsu kara darou**_  
_**honto no egao miserarena kunatteta**_  
_**konna watashi wo**_  
_**akiramenaide mattete kureta no**_

_**kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatte ita**_  
_**hora tsuyogari no kusari hodo ite**_

_**natsukashii omoide ni **_  
_**yasashisa ga**_  
_**mesameru you ni**_  
_**sunao ni nareta kara**_  
_**MY HEARTFUL SONG**_  
_**MY HEARTFUL SONG**_  
_**kokoro wo hiraite**_

_**ima atarashii watashi ni **_  
_**umarekawaru**_  
_**yuuki wo dashite**_  
_**kagayaki tsuzukeyou**_  
_**MY HEARTFUL SONG**_  
_**MY HEARTFUL SONG**_  
_**utau yo itsumademo**_  
_**anata ni todokimasu you ni**_

the song eneded , and the crowd claped and cheered for the girls. " that was beautiful" mottamotta said giving the girls an ord each , except satsuki. **(i added her in the band thing , cause i didnt want to leave her out ^^)** fairies poped out of the orbs " DODO" doremi said hugging dodo "do dododo do" dodo said crying .

" fafa" pop said "nini" momoko said , both hugging there fairies. hikari looked at her fairy , it was blue and had long blue hair . lets just say she looked like hikari but smal and blue " kaka kakaka ka ka " the fairy said looking at hikari smiling " you must be kaka , nice to meet you " hikari said shaking her fairy's small hand.

after a while the girls left and the queen was sitting in her chair. " queen , are you sure its safe to leave them in the human world like that , i dont even trust living there anymore , but ...' a familler voice said obvously talking to the queen. " they'll be fine , onpu-chan"

oooooooooooooo , onpu-chans back , i love her sooooooooooooooooooo much R&R


	11. Satsuki , her family

_i know i said this story was about satsuki and sai... it kinda is ... i think. mostly about a family thing . hop you like it_

**Satsuki , her family (satsuki's P.O.V)**

_theres a time in this world when you feel lonely , and no ones cares , i felt like that once ... and i found out i was wrong._

"YAWNNNNNNNN!, good morning sasa , all the flowers as well." i said looking at sasa who smiled , and then out the window at the beautiful flower gaurdian i made. i then looked at the clock and it said 12:00 , by now i would be on my way to the maho-dou , but it's the time of year for the fall festival and we all got the the day off. i got up and walked to the kitchen , i looked in the frige and found nothing to eat ,

" i have to good shoping today , will you remind me sasa." i said closeing the frige and looking at sasa. the small fairy nodded. since there was nothing in the frige , i looked in the cubbert , still nothing , so i decided to get dressed and go to the store for something quick to eat.

befor i left the phone rang , i was a little worried it was doremi saying to go to the maho-dou for work , or something even worse... the guys.  
i walked to the phone and answered it. "h-hello" i said nervously . ' HI SATSUKI , ITS ERIC , PLEZZZZZZ COME OVER , SAI'S SICK , WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT COLDS , AND ... AND , WHAT IF HE DIES !" i pulled my ear away from the phone , i knew who it was at the momment , the worst thing ever in the world , one of the guys , eric .

"eric, how can you not know about colds, " . "i wasnt good at skool , or CPR , or anything at all." . "i thought so ...i'll be there soon k bye." , "bye" . i hung up the phone and sighed. " i guse i'll grab something to eat on the way " . me and sasa were finaly able to leave , i looked at my gaurdian , and smiled.

me and sasa were just walking through the park , where me and sai use to play at all the time , " i had fun back then." sasa looked at me funny , "o , this is the place me and sai use to hang at as kids. i miss those days , belive it or not , i use to be normal . " i said still walking getting flashbacks of the past .

**(FLASH BACK normal .P.O.V FOR NOW)**

"SA-CHAN , WHERE ARE YOU ..." a nine year sai said looking for the nine year old satsuki. he then heard crying sounds from behind the tree. "satsuki , are you ok " sai said looking at satsuki holding a riped picture she drew. " my...picture...i drew ... for you.. it " satsuki said taking a breath after each word.

" for me , let me see. " sai said sitting next to satsuki. she handed him the picture. " o, i have some tape , i'll fix it " sai smiled at satsuki , satsuki's eyes widened , then she smiled .

sai waited for a little while , satsuki didnt let sai tape it up cause then he would look at it . she then passed it to him , "wow satsuki , thanks " he looked at satsuki who was trying to hide her blushing " your ...welcome. " sais just smiled .

**(END OF FLASHBACK... satsuki's P.O.V)**

i looked up at the sky remembering that day , i smiled a big smile and said " he was my onley friend ,my family but , i ended up falling in love with him , after a while , thats why i joined evil , to protect him from master , "

**(flash back normal p.o.v)**

"s-sai...why are you hearting those kids..." a twelve year old satsuki asked sai who was beating up a bunch o kids. sai looked shocked . he was about to strike again , when satsuki steped in. "STOP IT , I KNOW YOU TO WELL , YOU WOULD NEVER HERT ANY ONE ... because... because , i ...i-" satsuki looked at sai who looked away but still shot at her. satsuki droped to the ground , sai looking at her , he looked shocked .

" no...why did i do that...i ...i care for her to much , and . " sai droped to the ground crying. satsuki looked at him, she saw he was hert . " why are you doing this sai... i know you would never hert anyone." satsuki crawled over to sai , and hugged him " sai you know you can tell me anything ..." satsuki said looking at him .

"well...oh no ... hes comeing ","whos comeing." satsuki said looking at sai she turned around and saw a man dressed in black with black hai and red eyes , he looked very hansome but scary as well . " you , girl, you know our secret ... we will use you a well." the man said in a deep voice ,

"NO! i dont want her involved!" sai said standing up. the man looked at him and shot a ball of fire at him " SAI!" satsuki shouted. satsuki looked at the man . "i'll join , but , onley if you stop herting sai." the man smiled and handded her a belt , she put it on and looked at sai. 'srry' she mouthed , he just ignored her.

**(end of flash back satsukis p.o.v)**

while i was having those flashebackes , i ended up walking all the way there. "o , we're here. " i rang the door bell. a tall red head boy opened the door , he had a white shirt with a black dragon desing on it , and a pair of black pants on .

he welcomed me in. then i saw a messy hair boy run up to me , he had a dark blue tanktop on and a pair of white pants . " SATSUKI , YOUR HERE!" the boy ran up to me and hugged me realy tight. " hi...eric... and...hi ... rai." i said looking at the two boys , th red head was rei , and the black head was eric.

eventuly eric let me go , **(btw , eric has a realy big crush on satsuki , and she has no clue ^^) **i sighed i realife. " so wheres sa..." i looked at the house , it was a mess , again, " what the hell , i thought when i left the last time it was clean !" i said screaming at eric making him tip over. he sat up and he played with his fingers " well , like i said , i cant do any thing , and everyones normaly gone so"

i walked over to a thing of pizza , and opened it . "who puts raisens on there pizza... OOOOO NO THEY MOVED !" i said screaming at the end. **(i got that from hannah montana .i use to watch it ..^^")** i backed away realy fast .

i then walked into the kitchen an it was half decent. eric walked in " ummmm satsuki we're going to the store , we'll be back soon , wash... i mean watch they house please." "fine , but i except to get payed." "k " the two walked out.

**(10 mins latter)**

" i hope satsuki ha-" eric looked at the house and droped his bages. "o-our , house ... i-is ..." eric stopped i walked in. "clean ... i know i rock, hard to bealive i did this in under 60 seconds. " the boys looked at me funny. " *sniff* sniff* what ya cooking satsuki" eric asked walking in the kitchen . " well ... fried rice , pork , sushii , stemed veggies , fried fish , rice balls , and egg roll's." drewl started to come out of the guys mouths. "la la,lala la la la-, what cant i sing. " i looked away ," you sing ... dont make us laugh." i looked at them and got realy mad

** (song : c'est la vie)**

_**doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsuki ugoka sarete ima**_  
_**watashi no sore ha hajimatta kimi o motomeru omoi**_

_**yotei chouwa no chousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni**_  
_**JINSEE mo sukoshi ZURE tara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai**_

_**atsui kimochi ha C'est la vie**_  
_**watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri**_  
_**C'est la vie anata o aishi tsudzuketai**_  
_**me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho**_  
_**kakenukete**_

the two looked at me in shock , while two other claping in the back ground, " that was realy good sats-chan," i looked behind me and saw sai and lee , i blushed a bit " you should sing more often. " lee said patting my head , you see out of all of us lee was the oldest , he had white hair , with a white dress shirt on , with dress pants on as well. "thank you " .

after we ate we were all call to the kings palice. the five of us nelt down " i summoned you all here today to tell you , one of you is about to betray us " my eyes widened when i heard that , you see master was physic so he could see the futur " and the one betraying use will be ... satsuki ." everyone looked at me , i was shocked myself , "so , i will have to kill you now befor its too l-" master was cut off by everyone , but me , standing up.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN , SATSUKI WOULD NEVER HERT US" eric said defending me . " SHES TO SWEET TO" rei said , talking for once, " we all care about her , shes our sister , AND I KNOE SHE WONT BETRAY US " lee called me his sister " and we're a family , AND FAMILIES DONT KILL OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS!" sai said , i standed up. "everyone" it was then i realized , my bestfriends , are my family. **(chezzy i kno... but i like it ^^)** "there right , if it was one of the boys being thretened , i would not let you hert them... because , we're family." i walked to the boys and smiled.

_i realized i had a family right in front of me , a big happy family._


	12. pop, i love you all part 1

**pop , i love you all. part 1 (pop's P.O.V)**

" i cant bealive doremi's spending the fall festival sleeping . i thought she did enough of that in school."i said walking over to my friend melody's house . i never knew i would have a friend ... thats a girl , i was so use to having guy friends. they all finaly know why guys and girls sometimehang out (srry to all the people who have guy friends out there and hang with them alot.^^ i have guy friends 2 , so did momoko , i think... well in my story she dose.)

"i wonder what the others are doing " i looked over and saw satsuki in her own world. " i never knew satsuki-sempie spaces out . she always seems on the dot with everything. right fafa " i look at fafa but she wasnt there

" hey fafa where'd you go?" i looked around and she wasnt there. "FAF-" i was cut off bumping into someone "hay watch it !" i looked up and i saw a boy with white hair , looked very mature for his age , and wat cute "o i'm so srry miss" i looked at the boy who got up and held out his hand to help me up, i blushed abit. "thank you , a .. um , i'm pop" i looked down hideing my blush. " hello , i'm lee. do you know satsuki?" i looked at the boy , who happened to know satsuki."yea , we work together... how do you know her."

"o she's my best friend ... more of a little sister tho. i called her that because i knew her forever." i looked at satsuki. " i never knew satsuki spaced out , or do anything thats kid like. shes so mature." i looked at lee who was laughing . " satsuki , mature... thats just too funny. " i looked at lee who was laughing so hard he was crying.

after a while he stoped " what was so funny." i looked at lee, "well as long as i knew her , she always acted like a kid , she always frecked out over a little bug , she loves to play games , but sai says when they meet she never laughed, i gusse shes retreiving the laughing time she lost."

he looked at satsuki , i looked at sasa and started freaking. "FAFA" i ran all over the place but no site of her. lee looked at me "whos fafa" i looked at him and slighly laughed ,

"well you see... shes ...my ... CAT , shes my cat and i was taking her to my friends house for her to baby sit , while my family goes away to visit people." i rubbed the back of my head " yea thats right" i said to myself. "well can i help look for her , i dont need to go home yet , by the looks of it satsuki wont be there for a while" lee looked back at satsuki."ok"

me and lee started to look for her , me hopeing i find her or she went home. "so... lee how old are you " i said looking into the bush."i just turned 14 last week." i looked at him , " what about you " he asked me . " i'm 11, i'm the oldest in my class" i smiled , "wow hes so mature for his age, i cant bealive it " i said to my self. i then got a call from doremi " hello , pop , yeah i found fafa in your room crying looking for you." i smiled. " o thank u doremi , i hope shes alright, and is dodo cheering her up for me , tell her i'm sooooooo srry." i said panicing, in joy tho.

i hung up ." so , i'm guseing you found it." lee said popping up out of nowhere , making me jump and blush. " yup, she went home . i should go get her. " " well i'll walk you home ." he said helping me up .

we were on the way to my house when it started to rain ,we ran to the nearest shelter , a band shell , how ironic , i'm with a boy , in the rain, alone, socked to the bone. " that was weaird." i looked at the sky . i looked at lee who was spining around in the rain. " lee , what are you doing?" i asked. "well , guys like me want to have fun to you know." he looked at me , and i started to laugh . i joined in with the fun.

after a while the rain stopped , and lee left. i was walking home to get Fafa , strangly all i had on my mind was lee. " do i like him." i thought "no i cant , we just meet." i looked in the sky . "then why dose he make my heart beat so fast."

i walked in the door and fafa came running at me . " fafa fafafafa fafa" "fafa calm down , i'm home now so ... so *ACHOO*" doremi walked up to me and felt my forehead , "pop you caught a cold." i looked at doremi and scard , i rermebered everytime i got a cold.

**(THE NEXT DAY normal p.o.v)**

*knock knock* doremi walked to the door , she opened it up and saw satsuki , sai , and someother people. "WHERES POP-CHAN"satsuki said freaking put , fallowed by sai. they made doremi jump out of her skin. "um... shes in her room" doremi pointed to the stairs , befor she knew it satsuki and sai ran up the stairs , leving a trail of smoke behind them. " i hope pop's serpursied, this is the frist time her ildol came over." the other three boys looked at her. "what do you mean" eric said looking at doremi

"o , well when pop frist meet satsuki, she was so mature and kind , and pop wanted to be like her more then anything, befor she meet satsuki , i was her idol , well because i was strong,thats what pop said. but when she meet satsuki , she wanted to be like her , more then anything." doremi looked up the stairs.

**(POP'S P.O.V)**

i was just sitting there laying in bed , when two people came running throw the door , "POP-CHAN" the two yelled, i was kinda scared but then i noticed it was satsuki and sai. they hugged me tight , that tight i think i stopped breathing at one point. "we were so worried about you ." satsuki said rubbing up against my face. "dont scare us again " sai said doing the same thing. "i'm ...ok ... can...u ...let...me...go." i said trying to take breaths after every word.

they let me go and i sighed in realife. then i saw three other boys come in , i looked at them all , i noticed one boy , he looked alot like lee. then i looked at satsuki. i noticed he was looking at her. then i herd two more people run up the stairs. " POP-CHAN" i ducked letting then hit there heads. " hello momo-chan , hika-chan , how are you today. " i looked at them smiling. "ow , ow , ow , ow , ow " the two kept saying that over and over again rubbung there heads. i had no choice but to laugh.

"fafa fafafafafafa fa" i looked over at fafa and started to panic , she flew over the the boys and smiled, " so this is fafa, nice to meet you , i'm lee" the boy with white hair looked at fafa who was flying around him, "so fafa's a fairy , not a cat." he looked at me , i nodded smiling. then everyone had weaird faces on them, doremi looked at me ," so you like him." i blushed , satsuki looked at lee . " so you like my pop-chan" lee blushed , and we both turned away.

doremi looked at the clock , it was about time for lunch . the other want to help since they all love to cook. "um lee-kun, can i talk to you. " i looked at lee . he nodded. and closed the door. "so i can tell you like her , i saw the way you looked at her " lee looked at me questionably."who" he asked. i looked at him " satsuki." he turned away and blushed.

" i knew it , i knew you liked her ... dont worry, se wa na-i-sho"he looked at me and smiled , i think he could see thro my descise, i .. i didnt want him to love satsuki , because, well. "thank you." he said making me blush. he left the room and i shuved my face into my pillow. i turned my head tuwards my window , " who come i feel jealious now. why dose he make me feel this way" i thought to my self.

i then got this weaird feeling, i walked towards my window , even tho i couldent walk. i looked out , and this big black smoke covered the house. "evil" i thought to my self . i ran down stairs , more like stumbled down , and told doremi what was going on , of corse she didnt bealive me , she thought i was delusional again. i had no choice but to do things my self .

**(Normal P.O.V)**

pop ran out the door , no one noticing she left. " i'm going to go check on pop " doremi said walking up the stairs , when doremi got to pops room , she noticed she was gone , doremi was worried , she looked out the window , and saw the black smoke as well, " she was telling the truth," doremi ran down the stairs .

**WITH POP**

pop looked around and nothing was there , then the smoke disapered and everything became gray, then this lady with long red hair in a black fancy dress holding an umbrella appered. " o so i caught a witch, how strange , i thought i would get the stronger ones , o well you'll do." she looked at pop. pop took out her compact and looked at the lady ,

" pretty witchi pop-chii"

pop took out her wand. "do you think you can stop me " th lady said . " who are you and why are you trying to destroy our world." pop said looking at the lady." dont you know yet , i'm your dark self pop-chan." pop was shocked. " i know everything about you , your problems , your family ..." she walked up to pop and wispered in to her ear " your love life . " pop pushed her away and droped to the ground , covering her ears . "now why did you do that pop? you know there not rely your friends , so why dont you join me and i'll be your friend forever."the other pop stuck her hand out.

pop looked at the lady . she reched out for her hand and slaped it away , the other pop was shocked. " i will never join you , there all my friends , and ... " pop looked at the lady with strong eyes. "I LOVE THEM ALL" pop felt power. doremi and the others ran out ." pop , whats going on." the all looked at pop who was glowing red. then befor there eyes pop transformed into a mild red dress knee length her hair was down and rely light pink , with long mild red gloves with wrists bands like hana-chans , small angle wings on her back , mild red boots that went to her anckle with fur aroun it , and a hat like hana-chan but red.

the others looked at pop , they were all shocked. "o,o,o our pop transformed , " the lady said looking at pop. " to bad , i'm going to kill you, but i think i'll kill your friends frist." pop turned around , she was shocked , " OTHER POP , DONT TUCH THEM " pop ran for her friends and stude in front of them

"pipito purito pop pop pii" a shild apered in front of them. satsuki pulled sai and the others aside. " why would master replace us alredy." satsuki said looking worried. " well it could be possible the he think's were no match for them." lee said looking at satsuki , remebering what pop said after ,making him blush. " or ... he gave us th boot." eric said holding his fist. "eather way we need to stop them." they all nooded at satsukis reply.

pop pushed the other pop away , "pop you cant resist me forever , you know you'll have to join me." the other pop looked at pop , "NO" pop kept refusing. "i wont join you , i love my world , i love the prople on it , and i dont want to destroy it !" satsuki , sai , eric , rai, and lee all looked at her " pop-chan" lee said in a wispper tone.

"pop-chan , dosent want this world to end ... frankly i dont eather... i made a lot of friends here, pop-chan , doremi-chan, momo-chan , hika-chan, sai, eric-kun , rei-kun , lee-kun , sa-kun, frost , all those people , are my friends. " satsuki said " whos sa-kun and frost , " sai looked at satsuki " you know i dont know , i just know there my friends."they all looked at pop. " ok since you wont let me kill them , i'll kill you frist" the other pop looked at the real pop. a fireball came right at pop she looked away, but was blocked by something , pop looked " LEE" pop yelled.

doremi and the others took over while pop helped lee over to the side of the house, "lee why did you do that , she could of killed you " pop said helping lee sit down , sitting next to him "well... your satsuki's friend , and " pop looked at lee then down to the ground and said ,"u dont want to see her sad." lee smile "yu-" pop cut him off " YOU KNOW IF YOU DIED PEOPLE WOULD MISS YOU TOO , LIKE SATSUKI , SAI , ERIC , REI , ALL THOSE PEOPLE WOULD MISS YOU , AND ... SO WOULD I " pop covered her mouth trying to stop yelling "srry lee ... i " lee just smiled , " your right , they would miss you , but how many people would miss you pop-chan... i'd miss you too" pop looked down blushing . pop then looked at the other's who were fighting for there lives. "the others need me , i have to help." lee nooded and pop ran to help . " be careful pop-chan" lee said looking at pop.

" she's hard to beat, " momoko said holding her arm, " pop-chan was right she is strong." hikari said looking at the other pop , doremi just stude there all bruised up. doremi colapsed, "DOREMI" everyone shouted , "nee-chan" pop ran up to doremi. "other pop ,you took it to far," pop looked at her other self. pop looked at her wrists bands and nodded. "pipito purito pop pop pii ! put doremi and the others in a protective bubble!" all of a sudden everyone but pop was put in a bubble. "POP" doremi said pounding on the bubble going in the air. pop looked at the others smiled and walked towards the other pop.

pop ran towards the witch hald her back and shouted "pipito purito pop pop pii ! GET RID OF US BOTH!" pop shouted . then a bright light shun apon them , all the others could here was loud screaming. "POP" everyone scremed.

the light faided away and all the bubbles popped. they saw pop laying on the ground , "POP"doremi ran up to pop and looked at her. "pop...pop,POP,POP!WAKE UP POP!" doremi crying hugging her little sister. everyone got up , momoko looked at pop , and droped to the ground crying , hikari covering her mouth with her hands crying, satsuki cryed, she cryed making her bend over into a ball. doremi looked at pop , lee walked over to pop and nelt down beside her

"pop , wake up , you have alot of people here who love you.. you cant die , you cant , YOU JUST CANT !" all of a sudden a bright red light covered pop , she detransformed , then transformed into a witch outfit from dokken , then one from motto and naisho , then one from sharp , then one from the frist season. then her outfit disapered. along with her belt.

the world turned back to normal and the girls detransformed. "pop" doremi looked at the girl who was wakeing up. "POP" doremi shouted crying again. "pop dont ever do that again , the witch could of killed you .'' doremi said hugging pop " witch... doremi theres no such thing as witches , and wheres aiko-chan , and hazuki-chan , and onpu-chan...i see momo-chan. and who are these guys." pop looked around. "pop-chan you dont remeber us at all , or you being a witch." hikari said walking up to her.

"nope , and mama says not to talk to strangers" pop got up and walked away. "how come pop remebers nothing." satsuki said in concern. " i think she use all her might getting rid of the other pop." momoko said walking up to doremi."that explans all the uniforms." hikari said. " maby its a good thing she forgot." doremi said making everyone put there attention on her. "its to much danger for her." doremi looked down "bu-" "stop it , its good that shes not a witch , i means less danger for her!" they all looked down , and nodded. "pop-nee-san" a strange voice said from behind a tree."srry".


	13. pop, i love you all part 2

**_sorry i took to long minna-san , but i am out my grans house and i have annyoing cusins that want me to go out side and o swiming and GRRRRRRR, so the next one may not be out till i'm able to leave this death trap of o life here ,_**

**pop , i love you all. part 2**

it was the last day of the fall festival , and doremi was at the mahu-dou doing a last minute assinment's. " doremi-chan do you need any help." momoko was lookin g at all of the help me sign's around doremi. "how did you know momo-chan." doremi smiled at momoko , momoko's sweat droped.

"just a guse" , as momoko helped doremi , satsuki was practicing for the talent show that night. everyone was doing something except hikari who was woried about pop.

"hika-chan , are you ok." eric asked hikari walking up behind her. "o ... yup , its just , they know pop was a witch , so that means they'll be after her, even tho shes not." eric put his hand on her sholder , " i dont think they'll go after her , i think she'll be fine" satsuki looked at eric and smiled.

all of a sudden pop walked in the door , she looked around "i thought th store was a trinkit shop. and why are these people here , i thought it was just onpu , momoko , aiko , and hazuki that hung with doremi." pop looked at hikari who clunched her fist.

**(hikari's P.O.V)**

i couldnt bealive pop had no clue she was a witch, or who i am , she was like my little sister. "umm , who are you" pop looked at me , i couldnt handle it anymore. "i...i'm no one" i cluched my hand harder and i ran out of the store. "did she leave cause of me... i'll go get her." pop fallowed me , i ran to the one place of peace , the shore line where i use to live .

when i got there i felt caulm.i looked around and i saw the bright sunset. i turned around and i saw pop. "hello," was all she could say. "POP HOW COULD YOU FORGET USE , ME , SATSUKI , LEE , ERIC , REI , FLATS 5 . YOU EVEN FORGOT ABOUT BEING A WITCH" i yelled at her and i saw her look down.

" i may not remeber a thing about you guys but , i feel like i usee too." pop looked at me , i looked at her with sad eyes. then me we saw a girl about my age walk up to us , she had blond hair in pigtails , a tee-shirt with a pink flower and dark blue shorts.

" hello , hika-chan , pop-nee-san" the girl looked at pop and i. "how do you know us," i said looking at the girl. " why , i'm the little princess ... HANA-CHAN" i my eyes widen , " your hana-chan. but your like the same age as me." "its a long story hika-chan,

" hana-chan said looking at me. "so , do you know who erased pop-chan's memory" i looked st hsns-chan who looked down. "well..." she said "WELL.." i said getting angry. " well...it was me." i looked at hana-chan after she said that

"WHY WOULD YOU ERASE YOUR SISTERS MEMORY , YOU LOVE HER RIGHT, THEN WHY ...why , why would you hert us , i hate how she dosent remeber me ..." i looked away hideing my tears. "i did it because , the queen thought we should give her a break , but i was sapose to take her powers , not her memory, when doremi-mama said she thought it was best if she stayed a human the queen thought she should recive her memories herself." i looked at pop who was obvously confussed.

"so your saying , i have no memories at all of being something i'm never was , and these people , who were close to me , are now erased from my mind." pop looked at hana-chan , hana replyed "pretty much"

**(pop's P.O.V)**

l looked at the blond girl in i looked at hikari , who was mad at the whole situation , then my head started to hert , i held my hands to my head and droped to the ground. i opened my eyes and i saw a black surounding.

"HELLO" i shouted but no answer. then i looked at a ball of light and a girl appered (she looks like pop in her new outfit from chapter 12) she was me "pop its not time for you to awaken yet , even tho you have these un solved questions that you want answered , you have to be caulm , they will be answered soon."

i looked at the other me . " but why , why cant you answer them , i ... i want to know what there all talking about... i want to know who they are. " i looked away , then the other pop put her hand on my cheek. "dont worry , i'll tell you one thing, you are a-" the other pop started to fade away befor she finished,

"BUT WAIT , DONT LEAVE"i then opened my eyes again and everything was all normal . " pop-chan are u ok." hikari said looking at me. "pop-nee-san!" hana-chan was in tears. "i saw me , looking like a witch , she said all my answers will be answered soon." i sat up.

**(hikari's P.O.V)**

"pop ." i said helping pop up. then the area turned gray, but this time a lady with long dark orange hair appered , she wore a black dress like the evil pop. _**(chapter 12 , the other pop) **_"who are you" i said standing up grabing my compact. "my o my , i forgot to introduce my self. i'm you.

" i looked at the girl , but then hana-chan butted in "ur apart of evil , arnt you." the evil me nodded. she replied "well , i'm not the real evil , but a creature master created. the real members will reveal them selves soon."

i looked at the girl. then i looked at pop who was scared , " i cant let her kno i'm scared , i have to have courage..." i said in my head. "hika-chan , please take pop -nee-san to a sa-" i looked at hana-chan who was cut of by a blue light of fire hitting her . hana-chan flew to the ground and i was there , staring at the face of evil.

"HANA-CHAN" i yelled looking at hana-chan. "pop , you go over with hana-chan." pop nodded and ran ."look here i am , no protection just me." i said standing up arms spread out. "o so you want me to kill you . " "onley if it means protecting the ones i love." i looked at pop who was by then helping hana-chan up.

**(pop's P.O.V)**

i looked at hikari , and wondered why she was helping me , why she was here worried about me. "its time pop" a that same voice said , "other pop , your back " by then hana-chan was looking at me weairdly , "you have to know who you are , and if you know say it out loud." at that moment i started getting these images in my head , the were pictures of hikari , satsuki , flats 5, me being a witch , and even pictures of hana-chan and how close we were.

" i ... i know who i am ." hana-chan looked at me again. " i am..." i ran up to hikari and standed next to her. " I AM POP HARUKAZE , RED OJAMAJO , HIKARI IS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS , AND HANA-CHAN IS MY SISTER ,...and ...and ...AND I WILL PROTECT THEM FOREVER!" at that moment i saw a light come in front of me , it was a belt and a compact , i knew what it was so i put it on

"pretty witch pop-chii"

i was standing next to hikari who was smiling. " pop-chan" i looked at her , we held hands. "let defeat her together." i said , at that moment me and hikari started glowing , i was glowing red and hikari was glowing blue. then we transformed into our ture witch uniforms _**(the uniform from chapter 12) **_. the two outfits looked the same , except , hikaris was blue and her hair was longer and lighter. and mine was red and my hair was down and lighter as well.

"Pipito purito pop pop pii ! " a giant fire balls started flying at the other hikari " hunny hunny lolli hika hika pii !" and then hikari help by adding lifhting blots to th attact, and then the evil hikari disapered . we then transformer back to humans. " pop-chan" hikari said tearing up .

"hika-chan" i was crying as well . the two of use hugged . of corse hana-chan couldent be left out. so hana-chan hugged us as well. "pop-chan , i'm glad your back" "so am i hika-chan."

_**there i hope you liked this chapter , and the next chapter i think i may add some doremi x akatsuki and doremi x kotaki. but i hope more doremi and kotaki bc there more of a good couple then the othe two. AND I DONT CARE IF YOU KILL ME FOR SAYING THAT ... i like kotaki better then akatsuki , eather way , i hope you liked it.**_


	14. doremi's in love with two

**_YAY KOTAKE! boo akatsuki, i'm srry to all the akatsuki fans out there , but i love kotake , me , my sister , and my cusine haley all think hes hot. and for all you kotake fans out there , you'll like this chapter cause there a lot of surprises out there and i think you'll like them a lot... like i alredy know who doremi's going to pick to be with , and i know who she loves more ... and ... oop's i spilled too much out already. R&R plez_**

**doremi's in love with two**

doremi was sitting there in the store , it was starting to get dark , but now that she in jr high her parents dont care how long she stays out , as long as she goes home with someone. except pop , who was onley in grade 4, who had to to go home at sundown.

it was quiet in the shop , where as momoko , satsuki , hikari , and pop all went home . " i wish there were someone to talk to." doremi said laying her head on the counter. "its so boring here with everyone gone."

all of a sudden a boy walked in , he had blue spiky hair and wore a red button up , that was unbuttoned , and a yellow shirt underneath. "o... WELCOME TO THE MAHO-DOU." doremi said welcoming the boy.

"o wow , doremi has a girly side of her." doremi looked at the boy . "kotake." doremi looked at kotake and blushed a bit, remebering what he said the day she graduated from grade school. ever since then she has been trying to avoide him by any cost.

"why are you here" doremi said looking down , hideing her blush. " well . i'm here to check out the shop ... and get a few things for music class so i dont fail.." kotake looked at doremi . "nee, doremi , are you still thinking about you know ... that thing i said to you at our graduation thing." doremi looked at kotake and then looked away. "well , you can forget about it. i know you like that akatsuki guy anyways. "

the room went silent, doremi thought to her self " how can he say that , i cant forget about it , cause ... i cant" doremi looked at kotake , " wll i think i'll be going , i'll come look around tomorrow." kotake said leaving the shop.

doremi looked away, she looked up " that boy ... says stupid things " doremi looked down , not knowing kotake walked in , she started to sing.  
**(song : suki dakara)**

**_Jaa mata ne te wo futta_**  
**_Ushiro sugata anna ni mou_**  
**_Yuugure no hitonami ni yurenagara chiisaku naru_**

**_Anata ga kureta kotoba wo hitotsuzutsu_**  
**_Omoidashi me wo tojita_**  
**_Shiawasena omoi dake koko ni aru hazu nano ni_**  
**_Fuan ni naru doushite nano kokoro ga furueteru no_**

**_Tsutaetai motto sou afureteru kono kimochi_**  
**_Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara_**

"doremi." kotake , shocked to here her sing. doremi turned around and saw the blue hair boy staring at her. "kotake" doremi said wide eyed. it was silent for a bit "KO.. TA .. KE "doremi said angerly. kotake looked at doremi and made a scared face "o boy" he said scared.

after doremi chased kotake around the store a bit , they stopped , " that hasn't happend in a while." catchin his breath kotake siad . doremi looked at him and smiled "yeah , i kinda missed it " thew two smiled at each other , then sat down.

" nee , doremi , why were you singing that song. dosent suki dakara mean i love you . " doremi blushed . "why would you think that." doremi said waving her hands around. kotake pulled her close and wispered in her ear. "doremi ... daisuki" doremi blushed hearing that. then he pulled away and leaned in for her lips, at that moment doremi could feel happyness , then ...they kissed.

after a few seconds kotake pulled away. doremi turened red screaming in her head and not knowing kotake got up . " well i think i'll be going ho-" he was cut off by doremi grabing his hand. "umm ... can we ... walk home together." kotake smiled and nodded.

(at doremi's house)

doremi was up in her room , after everything that went on in the last 2 1/2 hours , doremi was hopeing to get some sleep. she layed down in her bed and looked at the ceiling "what went on tonight" doremi muttered to her self. she rolled over and held her pillow close to her " its all so confuseing to get straight... do i like kotake , or akatsuki-kun ." she closed her eyes. and asked her self " which one do i love?"

**(next day at school)**

doremi , hikari , satsuki , alice , and momoko were on there way to school " doremi-chan , you look tired " momoko asked . "well momo-chan i didnt get any sleep cause ..." doremi paused remebering what happened , she blushed and stopped walking , also making the rest curious.

" doremi-chan why are you blushing" asked hikari , "umm , " was all doremi could say " did you and akatsuki hang last night." momoko asked , doremi shuck her head . "THEN WHAT" they all said. she wispered into satsukis ear "YOU KISSED KOTAKE" satsuki screamed

doremi covered her mouth and drager her and the others into the bush. "SHHH, i dont want the whole school knowing . " doremi said . " well are you guys going out know." alice asked but doremi just shuck her head and looked down . "all he did was tell me he loved me , but i like akatsuki-kun , and...and" doremi looked at the girls in tears.

"i'm so confussed now." doremi said rubbing her eye's from crying. "o , its ok doremi-chan." momoko said rubbing her best friends back. "yeah , who ever you choice it's fine with us." satsuki said trying to confert doremi. "yeah , and even if it's hard to choice , pick the one you fell happy with." hikari explaned.

"thanks guys" doremi said wipeing the tears away. " and doremi-chan... just listen to your heart. " alice said smiling and her friend. "ok" doremi said smiling back.

once lunch hit the girls all started to walk up to the roof. "doremi-chan" shouted akatsuki . doremi quickly turned around. "o akatsuk-kun." doremi said looking at the boy. " doremi-chan , come with me. " akatsuki grabed her hand and draged her to the graden area. "akatsuki-kun why did you drage me here . " doremi asked the boy who kept smiling at her.

akatsuki pointed towards a flower . doremi walked over to the flower , and smiled. "it looks like the flower that hana-chan was born from." doremi said smiling and it kindalooked like she was crying. "thats why i brought you here... and to tell you something."

doremi looked at the boy , "what is it you want to tell me." doremi started to blush. "well ... umm" he walked towards the park bench. doremi fallowed. the turned right around . "DOREMI , I LOVE YOU" doremi went wide eyed.

it went silent for a while . "a...a...a" doremi said looking down . "why, why is it that i get this feeling .. that... i dont love him , even tho i do . but kotake..." doremi thought to her self . doremi looked at him and ran off.

**(with doremi .. doremi's P.O.V)**

my head hert , i had no clue what was going on, i was in love with him since i meet him, but... kotake ... i just kept running and running when i bumped into someone. i just hapenmed to see who it was . "ko...ta...ke"i said almost crying. "doremi , whats the matter. "he asked in concern

i looked at him and my everything was spinning , and my head started herting again "i...i'm confused... i dont know anything anymore."i said holding my head.

after a moment of quiet , kotake started rubbibg my head , i looked at him and he said. "troubles be gone" i looked at him and i smiled , " there now your better , and your smiling to." at that moment i knew who i was happy with and my heart tells me the same thing .

i looked at the boy "kotake... diasuki " i smiled at the boy the biy shocked , i knew he thought i would pick akatsuki-kun but , i know who i love , and that is ... kotake.

*end of day*

i was walking home with everyone and i was as happy as ever. "doremi , what are you so happy about." asked momoko . i replied "o no reason." they all looked at me. " did you find him." satsuki asked. i nodded. "who!" screamed hikari. "o you'll see" i said .

**(at mahu-dou normal P.O.V)**

all the girls except doremi were wonderig who doremi picked. then a boy walked in . "o kotake" momoko said looking at kotake. "hi momoko , i doremi here." he asked looking around. "shes in the back why." hikari asked in curousity. " o , kotake-kun" doremi said running up to the boy smiling , she grabed on to his arm.

" so where are we going " doremi asked . " well i think were going to go to the movies , or somewheres." the two smiled and walked out of the store.

"doremi-chan picked kotake." alice said shocked. " and there dating" momoko said also shocked. satsuki walked up to the window . " well at least she's happy." everyone nodded.

(with kotake and doremi)

"nee doremi , why did you pick me and not akatsuki" kotake asked and doremi facen him. "because , watashi ... diasuki , kotake-kun"

**_told you there were surprises in this story, i love the ending , and i love how she picked kotake ... EEEEEEEEE.^^ even tho i'm mad that she got kotake , i'm happy. R&R plezz_**


	15. a new friend

_as u can see from the title there is a new character comeing in , and i'v been giving hints through out the seaires , i thought it was a good time to add her since it is close to the end , i think i might make like 23 or 24 chapter's , depends on how lazy i get ^^" . any ways i hope u like the new character , and yes i will give a hint , in the first season she was all stuborn and acted like the bad guy , but when doremi and them got to kno her she was a nice girl and was one of her best friends , *REAY BIG HINT * she loves acting and singing ! i think my hints gave her away =D well r&r ^^_

**a new friend**

it was a quiet rainy day at the maho-dou , there were no costomers , and no nothing, everything was quiet. momoko looked out the door and thought to her self " i wish it would stop raining , onpu-chan was having a concert today , and i wanted to hang with her fro a while . " momoko sighed.

doremi looked at momoko as she sighed. "whats wrong momo-chan" she asked. "o nothing , just thinking ." momoko looked at doremi and smiled. doremi , still thinking something was wrong, shrugged and went back to cleaning the shop.

hikari was trying to fix a leek ,"pop-chan can u go get me some tape in the back o the store" hikari asked holding a leaking pipe. pop nodded and walked into the back when she saw satsuki sitting by her self looking at the sky.

"sats-chan , whats wrong" pop asked , satsuki looked at pop. " o , its just..." satsuki looked down " this is something , i'm tellng u , so dont tell anyone..." pop nodded "what is it sats-chan" pop sat next to satsuki. " well , you know how sai and the ohers are like my family... there my onley family, i have no memory of my past and all i can remeber is that i knew people named , well i cant remeber for sure but , i know there my friends. i slowly get memories of my past but... "

pop looked at the girl and smiled "sai and the others arnt onley your family, even if u cant remeber your past , or if your doing something bad , the wizards , the ojamajo's , every one considers u as family" satsuki looked at the girl " thank you pop-chan"

the two walked back out to the others,they looked at the bottom of the door to see a puttle of water, pop slowly opened the door and they were washed away by a ocean of water and the others on a little row boat. pop looked at hikari who was giving an evil glare. "oop's"

**(2 hours after cleaning)**

after two hours of cleaning and hikari giving the evil glare to pop , they all heard a wind chime sound , they all looked out side and saw the queens carriage . they all ran out side " the queen wants to see u all " the carriage driver said opening the carriage door for all of them to climb in.

they were all in the carriage but onley the girls the wizards we're asked to go to the wizard world. it took about 8 min's to get there but once the girls saw the land under them thay were about to cry "who did this " momoko said holding her mouth "the evil did all this" the carriage driver said answering her question .the area was all dark and gloomy and there was no life. satsuki looked at what she has been working for has done , she was starting to get second thoughts on joining.

they were at the castle , the onley place with life , even that was starting to crumble . they all walked in the castle doors to see hana-chan sitting in the queens chair. "HANA-CHAN" they all scremed . "why are u sitting in the queens chair" doremi asked hana gave a sad look to doremi " the orignal queen got very ill , and i had to take over , they think she may not make it , but i think she will ... i think its evil's falut for herting her , if they didnt destroy the witch world the queen would be fine." everyone was shocked at the thought of loseing there queen and getting hana-chan to rule , she was still to young to be queen.

"the queen wanted me to tell you somethings" hana-chan added . everyone percked up " she said that there is a test comeing up , and it dosent go by leveals anymore but these small jewles" hana brought out a small dimond shaped jem . " u all got ur first jem , and it is now in ur very own magical music box , it contains a sound that suites ur personality , and it also contains jem's"

hana gave all the aprentices a music box they opened them up , doremi looked at hers " mine has a very fast song in it " hana-chan looked at doremi " its called love shine , momoko's is Kizuna , pop's is heartful song , hikari's is the real suger baby , and satsuki's is -" satsuki cut off hana " its Beethoven 4th , my favoret Symphony" hana smiled .

" the last thing , the queen said there will be one more added to you team today, but after work for her , she is very busy." that last statemeny made the girls confussed "theres another witch" pop said looking at how confussed the girls were "ohhhhh" they all said .

after a while the girls left catching up with the guys who just left the wizard world , all of them went back too the shop . "so , what did the king want you guys for ." doremi asked akatsuki-kun . pop looked at lee who gave her a slight stare and looked away , pop sighed " he dosent care anymore" pop thought . "well , remeber how we told you the wizard worl was destroyed , well we didnt go see the king , but went on and investagation to find a way to bring our home back to normal. " akatsuki said answering doremi'd question

"so did u find anything " momoko asked in concern , they shuck the heads and made a sad face "no" leon said looking to the ground " we thought we did but u guys arnt at that level of power yet so we forget about it " tooru added . every wizard gave him a dirty look " we wernt sapose to tell them " akatsuki wispered angerly, tooru rubbed the back of his head " oop's "

"what do you mean by ' not at the level of power yet' " hikari asked making the guys give in, akatsuki sighed " well , while we were surching we found a Prophecy , it had picturs and acent japnese pictures on it , in the pictures , they looked like you guys , there was a black witch with blond hair , a yellow witch with yellow hair and so on , well none of use knew what it said besides fugio and all he said was that u guys need great powers to defeat it , ans that might not even help" it went scilent

"so your saying that we cant defeat it , even tho we went throught receving the Love Supreme flower for hana-chan and almost killing our selfes , defeating the old queen , and dealing with u four ,but still u think we cant handle it " doremi said getting angry " we're srry but the cost of loseing u all is unbareable " fugio said looking at the girls

it was quiet the rest of the way , and once they got back they heard noises in the shop , they all detransformed and walked ing , doremi was holding a baseball bat , just in case it was a robber . they walked slowly in the front room and saw a girl with purple hair a little past her sholulders , she wore a purple and yellow striped tank top with a dark blue mini skirt , she turned around and looked at doremi , that girl also has a belt so that means she was a witch as well , she smiled "hey , long time no see , doremi-chan " doremi smiled a big ssmile with a few tears and hugged the girl , akatsuki and the others just walked in the room and they saw doremi .

"ompu-chan i'm so glad to see you " doremi said hugging her friend , momoko and pop instantly ran to the girl and hugged her as well " onpu-chan!" they yelled , tooru saw the girl , she was standing in front of him , the one he ' liked ' **( u all kno what i mean by ' liked ' )** " hey onpu-chan " tooru said smiling at her , making onpu blush a bit " hi " was all she could say . doremi and the others looked at the two and acted weaird .

after a few moments of teasing onpu and tooru , they all started to ask questiond "onpu-chan , when did u become a witch " doremi asked , onpu answered " well durning my tour through america , the queen contacted me "

**(flash back)**

"ONPU-CHAN" a worried mother yelled looking for her daughter who had a interview in a hour , the young idol was walking around town , when she saw a maho-dou " this is the place me and momoko went to once" the idole walked in , i was all dusty and there were cobwebs every wheres . onpu was looking around " i wish i could still use magic , i could turn this place in to a nice cooking area ." onpu go an idea , she looked around and found a spoon

" Pururun purun famifami faa ! make this shop look like new " onpu screamed , but of corse nothing happened , onpu sighted and walked towards the door , when she heard doremi's voic , followed by pop's and momoko's , it sounded like they were talking to some girl's and the queen . onpu fallowed the voices , she found a glowing door , she walked slowly towards it and slowly opened it . once it was fully opened a small figure ran towards her , once she got a good view she started crying "hana-chan" onpu hugged the girl " onpu - mam , the queen would like to see you " and onpu fallowed the girl .

**(end of flash back )**

"and after that i looked over you guys since " onpu looked at everyone , hikari ran up to her , "umm ... onpu-sama ...,.. CAN I GET UR ATOGRAPH !" everyones sweat dropped " i forgot she was her number one fan " doremi said . " hey satsuki " sai wispered , satsuki turned around and fallowed sai . onpu saw what was going on and excused her self from every one .

she fallowed sai and satsuki to a room but she just listened at the door " sats-chan , this is bad , now that there is another witch our plan wont work , wev have to get them now " u can tell sai was worried " I KNO ! i kno , its just ..." satsuki looked down "u want to betray us dont you " satsuki perked up "NO I PROMISED I WONT , i love my family and i wont hert them , even if it means hearting friends." satsuki looked back down . " i thought so ... well we better get back to the others " sai walked out the dooe , onpu made sure he didnt see her , but made sure satsuki did .

"dame it , i have too kill them soon " satsuki looked down " kill who soon satsuki , kill us " onpu walked in , satsuki went wide eyed and looked at onpu " its ...you" satsuki looked at onpu " i kno ur secret , and do you think i'm going to let you kill my friends ... nope , i'll kill u first , u and evil"

**TO BE CONTUNIED**

_omg , onpu found out , will she tell the others , or will they find out them selves , next chapter : the secret revelied ..._


End file.
